The Candy Aisle
by morgafly
Summary: They were friends, until one day, they discovered the truth. A Troypay drabbleoneshot. [This doesn't relate to anything that happened in the movies!]


So, it's been some time. I decided to update with this Troypay drabble. Yes, Troy and Gabriella are a couple for a while, and I promised I would never write about her, but I had to!

So, my bad.

Enjoy?

**The Candy Aisle**

"Oh, yeah?!?! Go iron your footie pajamas!" Sixteen year old Sharpay Evans yelled at her younger brother, Ryan.

Clearly insulted, the younger Evans thew a hairband at his sister, "BITE ME!" Sharpay gasped at the comment, catching the hairband, "SUCK IT!"

"SHUT UP!" Claire Evans exclaimed from the downstairs kitchen, scoulding her two daughters. There was no cussing or inulting phrases used in the Evans household. Ever.

This rule hadn't changed since the twins turned seven. There was always ground rules. No cursing, go to church every Sunday and be the the best that you can be everyday.

For an up-and-coming artist, Sharpay was very serious about her career. As a serious musician, the exposure in Albequrque would only help, and it was crucial for her to perform every single chance she could. The way to guarentee that was to behave, and not curse. Most of Sharpay's friends lived in L.A., so she often played at clubs in California to get more exposure.

As Ryan complained to their mother about how unfair Sharpay was being to him, Sharpay rushed downstairs to the sound of the door opening and closing. Only one person could slam the door that way, Mr. Troy Bolton. Also known as Sharpay's best friend.

"Troy! Thank God you're here. Let's seclude ourselves and get to work. Daddy, Troy's here!" All in one breath Sharpay caught the two Smores bars that were thrown her way, while Troy caught the juice boxes. Rushing up the stairs, the two teens laughed for no reason whatsoever. With a slam of the door, the two were secluded in the 'Magic Music Room.'

The two had gone from enemies to best friends in a matter of minutes in the middle of summer vacation. Sharpay had done some obvious growing up, and Troy could see that. The two hit it off when they started to write music together with Kelsi. They made a pact to be best friends no matter what anyone said, and to always make music with each other every day of every week of the summer.

"Okay, so I've started some stuff, but I want you to come up with the melody." A raspy-voiced Troy said, pulling a green notebook out of his bag. Nodding slightly, Sharpay took the notebook and placed it on the piano. Reading over the lyrics, she smirked. "This written for anyone, Troy?"

As Troy blushed a deep shade of scarlet, Sharpay just nodded knowingly. Starting to play a soft melody Sharpay moved back and forth with the beat. The two were starting to accomplish something, when a knock on the door ruined the mellow vibe furiously. Slamming down on the keys, Sharpay screamed in frustrastion, "WHAT?!"

Laughing followed after the knock, which meant Ryan had been the knocker.

Minutes came to hours, and finally the duo completed the song. Making their way to Sharpay's room, Sharpay flung herself across her bed. Biting his lip before he spoke, Troy gulped, "I was thinking if, you know, if you wanted to, we could..go to Gabriella's?"

Raising an eyebrow, Sharpay nodded in response. "Great, I get to be the third-wheel. Again."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The car ride as silent, and Troy knew why. You could tell Sharpay Evans was mad in two ways. Way one, she would tell you she wasn't 'in the mood' to create music, or she wouldn't talk. At all. Troy was aware that she hated being the third wheel, and he was aware that Sharpay would be upset. But he never figured that she would get this upset. But, looking back, this wasn't the first time Troy had put Sharpay into this situation. Sighing heavily, Troy tried to make conversation.

"So, Zeke's going to be there, maybe you two can make some cookies, or something!"

Out of the corner of her eye, Troy caught sight of a slight chuckle from Sharpay. A cold response was expected, and that was what he got. "I'm not in the mood to make cookies. Or something."

Pulling into the Montez's driveway, the first thing Sharpay saw were two anxious teenagers. She smiled at this, turning the car off.

Zeke was the first one she greeted, who gave her a warm hug. As Sharpay waited for a greeting from Gabriella, she soon learned she wouldn't get one. She was so wrapped up in Troy and he was so wrapped up in her, it was like they were the only two people on the planet. But, Sharpay just smiled again, that was what true love looked like.

After being gently pushed inside, the happy couple finally took noticed at their two awkward friends infront of them. "Sharpay!" Gabriella exclaimed, giving her a friendly hug. Sharpay hugged her back, but only for a second. It was still awkward being around her best friend's boyfriend, even if she was cool. But, cool in a nerdy way.

After Troy had given his hellos, the four trucked up the stairs into the Montez's music room, it just wasn't as magical as Sharpay and Troy's.

"Ah, Zeke! You brought your new guitar! That's amazing!" Sharpay gushed, rushing over to the new Fender guitar in front of her. "Look at the detail! Did I tell you I wanted one of these for my birthday?" She continued, quickly creating a heated conversation with Zeke. Though Troy was glad to be in the presence of his girlfriend, it still upset him when his friend turned to Zeke about guitars and everything that had to do with music. Even if Troy was not as educated in music, it didn't mean that he didn't know as much as Zeke, who had just began to study the guitar three months ago.

Before Troy could make a comment, a bolt of thunder errupted. Screaming, Zeke jumped into Troy's arms. Quickly dropping him to the floor, Troy wrapped his arms around his girlfriend, who was clearly frightened. "It's summer, in New Mexico, and it's raining? Is this common?!" Sharpay exclaimed, looking around the room. The other three just shrugged, they hadn't really noticed when storms appeared, no one really did.

An hour later, all four teenagers were huddled together in the music room working by candlelight. "That sounds really good!" Sharpay exclaimed from the piano bench, Troy right next to her. Surprisingly, Troy had strayed away from Gabriella. When the four worked together, Troy and Sharpay stayed at the piano, while the other two worked with their guitars. Well, Zeke worked with the guitars. Gabriella just stood there, and sang when needed.

Rain pounded against the windows, obviously making Troy stray from the task at hand.

"Yo, Troy, get with the program."

He winced, nodding. He was still a little bothered by the whole Sharpay/Zeke thing, but it was natural. Both teens were so dependent on one another, they got jealous easily when one strayed away from the other.

"You know what, Troy? I think we have another hit on our hands. Listen to this." Sharpay instantly started to play a melody on the piano, consentraction written all over her face.

"It's great Shar, I have an idea for the verse..."

And so began the longest night of their lives, but, tomorrow was a new day. Tomorrow was a new day for a new song.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I've got the whole world, in my hands. I've got the whole wide world in my hands. I've got the whole world in my hands, na na na na na." Sharpay sung to herself softly as she browsed through aisle two of the most amazing grocery store in the world. Well, to Sharpay. It had the biggest junk food section she had ever seen, and, it was the place where she had first met Troy a long, long time ago.

"Troy, should we get gummy worms or bears?" Sharpay pondered. Troy's head poked out from being buried under all the food in the shopping cart. "Both, duh!"

This only made Sharpay chuckle, dropping both cartons oontop of Troy's head. "So, tell me, who is coming to this sleepover?" This made Troy's laugh die suddenly, and fell silent. "Um, well, I invited Gabriella," As expected, Sharpay sighed, "..and Zeke. And your brother and Kelisi, and everyone on our block."

"EVERYONE ON OUR BLOCK IS STAYNG THE NIGHT AT MY HOUSE?!"

"NO! No, no, no, no! They're just staying until eleven. Gabriella, Zeke and Kelsi are just staying overnight."

Sharpay dropped the current box of Dots she was holding, her face gone white. "My dad will never let me have Zeke stay the night, alone, in my house! You know how strict he is. You're lucky you get to spend the night at my house!" She practically whisper/screamed, throwing the box of candy at Troy.

"Shit." Troy mumbled, but Sharpay caught him. "Language!"

Sharpay was brought up the 'proper way'. If you could even say it was proper. She was taught never to use foul language, because that was just that in the Evans household. One of the major rules, especially for Sharpay, was that no boys(with the accpection of Troy) were aloud at her home past eleven when her parents weren't present.

"Can you please just let them sneak in? We can all sleep in your room. Your parents wouldn't even notice!" A gasp escaped Sharpay's mouth, "You're lucky we're even getting this party, okay?! My parents would kill me."

The argument went on all the way to check out, and continued back to Sharpay's house.

"I'm telling you, not a ch-" Sharpay stopped in mid-sentence, to look around her house. Well, what she thought was her house.

There were streamers all over the place, balloons floating around everywhere. And the worst thing? It was all an ugly green color. "What. Happened. To. Your. House." Troy said calmly, after he regained his hold on all of his grocery bags.

"It's ... green. Ugly green." Sharpay whispered, taking cautious steps through the living room, Troy following close behind her. "Oh, hayyyyy girlfrens'!" Troy and Sharpay's mothers said, decked out in some 70's party gear.

"Mother!"

"Oh my God, mom?!?!"

The two teenagers had dropped their bags on the counter, now holding each other closely in fear. Were their mothers really going out in those ridiculous excuses for clothes?

Sharpay's eyes widened, and she pushed Troy behind her, like she was protecting him a two headed monster. "Mother, we don't need help getting our ... party on! Go change and go out with dad and Mr. and Mrs. Bolton!" She said sternly, ushering the two women up the stairs much to their dismay.

When Sharpay walked back into the living room, she saw a big pile of green in the middle of the living room.

"Troy, I have never been more proud to call you my best friend."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The party was hopping, and Sharpay..wasn't. Someone had found her father's hidden case of wine and beer, and all of it was missing. But, where was Troy?

Sharpay prawled through the house for someone who wasn't drunk, and was actually sober. She spotted a boy with glasses and tacky shoes, who looked awfully uncomfortable, "Excuse me, do you know where Troy Bolton is? Troy Bolton?!?!" She screamed over the music. The boy pointed over to a table, and Sharpay's eyes popped out of her skull. There was Troy Bolton standing, or dancing, ontop of the table with a..girl. No, not a girl, it was Gabriella Montez!

Sharpay ran over to the table, only to find Zeke and Kelsi frantically trying to get the two down. "Are they drunk?!" Sharpay exclaimed to Zeke, tugging on Troy's pantleg to get his attention.

"What do you think?"

Before Sharpay had a chance to make a sarcastic remark, she found herself being lifted up onto the table by two drunk boys that were shirtless, who also had no abs. Sharpay screamed at the top of her lungs, grabbing and pulling onto Kelsi's hair to keep herself on the ground. The drunken teenagers had managed to get her on the table, but it could work out to Sharpay's advantage.

Latching on, Sharpay pinched both Gabriella and Troy's ears and dragged them off the table. "Zeke, get everyone out of here, NOW. Kelsi, come help me with your excuse for a friend." The two nodded in response, rushing off to do their jobs.

Throwing Gabriella and Troy into the upstairs restroom, Sharpay locked the door after Kelsi ran inside.

"How did this happen?" Sharpay thought out loud, shaking her head in disappointment. She had never seen Troy act like this, ever.

"I think someone spiked the punch."

There was a knock on the door, then there was a pound on the door. "It's Zeke!" Sharpay quickly unlocked the door, letting the eldest teenager walk in.

"Guys...I don't think Troy's drunk."

All heads turned to look at Troy, who standing upright awkwardly. "Why're we in the bathroom?"

After the question was asked, Sharpay pounced on him so hard, they both fell into the bathrub. "You're SOBER? You let Gabriella drink when she's underage? Are you insane?! Do you realize your girlfriend is puking her brains out in my toilet because you let her drink alcohol?" Sharpay screamed, clawing at Troy's head. Zeke quickly stepped in and pulled her back, trying to stop her flailing arms and legs.

"I didn't know the punch was spiked, honest!" Troy said, holding his girlfriend's hair back has she hurled.

"I think he's telling the truth, Sharpay. Calm down." Zeke said, clenching a hand over her mouth to stop her from screaming. Taking a deep breath, Sharpay stopped screaming, but continued to breath heavily.

As all the screaming and yelling died down, the group noticed that Gabriella had stop puking, and was now sleeping soundly on the bathroom floor. "You," Sharpay pointed at Troy, "carry her to my room, put her in my bed and put a trash can near her. You two, get some blankets. You're spending the night. And if my dad finds out that she was drunk, you're dead."

An hour later, the group was all huddled on the floor besides Gabriella and Zeke, they had gone to sleep. Kelsi, Troy and Sharpay had spent the whole time talking about the nights' events, until Kelsi broke off. "Look, I'm beat. Night you guys." And in a minute, Kelsi was asleep next to Troy.

"Troy?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I sleep with you?"

"Excuse me?" Troy asked, shooting up from his laying position to look up at Sharpay. He could tell she was uncomfortable sleeping next to Gabriella after the night the two had. Nodding, Troy made room for her to lay down. He heard a muffled 'thanks', and the breeze he once felt against his chest was gone, replaced by Sharpay's back.

"We're best friends for like, ever, Troy. You're amazazing."

With one final laugh, the duo was asleep.

The next morning, Gabriella was the first to wake up. She was greeted by a pounding headache. She rustled around the room, tripping over two big figures. It was..Sharpay and Troy, in the same sleeping bag? _That's new. And .. interesting. They'd probably have hot babies. _Gabriella thought to herself.

"Gab? Are you okay?" Sharpay asked, still half-asleep.

"Fine, just thinking."

"That's a bad thing, especially when you're hungover."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, the group tried to forget the events that took place the other night. It was hard getting out Gabriella, Zeke and Kelsi without Mr. and Mrs. Evans noticing, but they were sucessful. At eight in the morning, when the two overprotective parents went to check on Troy and Sharpay, all they found was the expected, two teenagers sleeping soundly.

When the duo were finally fully awake, they looked at each other with nervous glances. "Do you hate me?"

Sharpay sighed heavily, "You didn't know it was spiked. So, no."

The two shared a romantic embrace, before Sharpay turned up the radio.

_"...You can try to break us, and make us fall apart. But, the fire's in our hearts."_

One piercing scream and one groan were heard at the sound of the radio, and from the first floor, the two adults heard stomping from all the jumping the two girls were doing. "We should learn to take the radio away when Troy's here. That knucklehead boy band that Sharpay's obsessed with always plays, this always happens and Troy suffers." Mr. Evans said sternly.

"Why don't we ever accept Mrs. Bolton's inviation to host Sharpay?" Mrs. Evans groaned, taking a gulp of her coffeee.

Stomping down the stairs, Sharpay and Troy saluted the troubled parents and shot out the door.

"If my parents find out we're going to go see Gabriella, they might tell your mother." Sharpay warned, and eyebrow raised as she watched Troy's face go to pale.

"But-but-but..." Troy stuttered, his lower lip turning into a pout. "We were doing so good!"

"Shut up, Troy. We amost got caught millions of times." The big thing with Troy's parents? You had to make a good, no great, first impression or you weren't aloud to spend time with their son, they only wanted the best for their basketball star. Gabriella totally blew the whole first impression deal by saying she wants to make a living on her guitar, and likes to party. The relationship was to be kept a secret, and the only way Troy could see Gabriella is if Sharpay secretly drove her to Gabriella's, lying to both her parents and Troy's. It wasn't something Sharpay was comfortable with, but Gabriella made Troy happy. And that was all that mattered.

The rest of the ride had an awkward silence tone to it. Troy was just anxious to see Gabriella and explain about the night before, he couldn't even sit still. As Sharpay pulled into the driveway, Troy jumped out of the car before it even stopped. Gabriella jumped into his waiting arms and Troy greatfully hugged her back.

Sharpay sighed, stepping out of her car, only to get a gentle hug from Zeke. "Hey best friend."

Sharpay smiled gently in response. Latching onto his arm as they walked up the driveway. The two sat on the ground opposite of the power couple, who were having a serious conversation.

"Should I make popcorn?"

"Shut up, Zeke."

Sharpay made faces each time the couple stopped talking just to look at each other, and Corey snorted at her reaction. "This is ridiculous." Sharpay muttered. She stood up, brushed off her skinny jeans and took a deep breath.

"LOOK. You love her, she loves you. Get over the party, and move on with life!" She exclaimed, pulling at her hair.

By this time Zeke had stood up, too, and was nodding in agreement.

"Seriously, stop it."

The couple didn't laugh, they just turned to face the their two friends. "We've been talking," Gabriella started, "and we think it would be better if we were just friends."

Sharpay felt her mouth drop open, looking from the sad female to the nervous male. "What?! Why?! You two were doing so good! I can almost look at you and not puke!" She exclaimed, obviously outraged by the sudden break up.

"Shar? Can I, talk to you?"

"Yes, Troy, and while we talk, you can give me an explanation."

The two walked away, down towards the sidewalk. "So, um, I'll just come out and say it. There was someone else. There always had been."

Sharpay raised an eyebrow, and urged him to continue.

She was answered by a peck on the mouth from her best friend. Well, maybe he wasn't her best friend anymore.

"It was you. It always had been."

The two smiled, sharing another kiss. Things were finally starting to look up for the duo.

And they both lived.

Happily. Ever. After.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_El fin._

It was a whole lot of nonsense, but, y'know, WHATEVER. :

Hope you liked it, and if you didn't, okay! Until next time, ciao! -morgafly.


End file.
